The Abused Angel
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: They thought that Naruto was lost forever, but when Sasuke finds Naruto beaten and coughing up blood in the cematary where he has been all day what will he do when he finds out its his Angel? Abuse/Rape Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke….. Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as Sasuke went limp in his arms. Itachi saw his mothers car and got in holding Sasuke close, frowning his own tears falling. Itachi told his mother to wait to pick them up, he didn't know that Sasuke would be able to run all this way. He didn't even think about the cold as he was running to catch up to Sasuke. Sasuke had a 6 minute start. Itachi was arguing with his mother, he needed to be the one to reach Sasuke first. He knew it was stupid to run the whole way there but he knew Sasuke wouldn't get into the car unless he passed out. Itachi knew Sasuke almost as good as Naruto. His parents didn't even know what Sasuke's favorite food was or anything about him. Silent sobs filled the car as Itachi clutched his brother holding him tightly to him. He had lost one brother today. He could not, and would not lose the other. He would protect Sasuke. He would protect him until his dying day. Whether Sasuke wanted it or not.

"Sasuke. Time to get up." Itachi said knocking on Sasukes door. He heard a groan so he went away. Itachi didn't get much sleep last night and neither did Sasuke. It was their brothers death day. Neither one of them comforted the other. Itachi wanted to go and talk to Sasuke, but he knew that Sasuke would force him out of his room and go further into his shell of depression. he was never the same since his angels death. To everyone else but him they were brothers, but Sasuke knew that it was much more then that. They had loved each other.

Sasuke got up off his bed and walked over to his closet. Not much had changed in the room. He now had a black bed spread and pillow on his king size bed, his walls were still the deep blue. He got out his black tight fitting Tee with fishnet for the sleeves, his black baggy pants with all the chains on it, his black combat boots and headed for the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and sniffed the air.

_Still smells like Ocean. Good. _Sasuke thought to himself as he got undressed and started his shower. The blond boyfriend /brother that had died so many years ago had smelled like Ocean. Sasuke knew it was bad to dwell on the past, but he could never forget his blond angel sent down from heaven just for him, like everyone wanted him to. He didn't want to forget him. Naruto was the only thing that is keeping him sane right now. Without Naruto, Sasuke would have been drinking non stop or smoking. But he knew Naruto wouldn't approve. Naruto wouldn't approve of Sasuke going emo either, but Sasuke didn't care about that. Naruto wasn't really here to stop him. Naruto would understand that he needed to have the pain, sorrow, loss and everything that he was feeling away right? He could do whatever he wanted. Right? Right. His parents didn't care what he did and Itachi couldn't boss him around anymore. As far as he was concerned Itachi could go to hell.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he hit the alarm button. He had to wake up at 5 to cook breakfast for his guardian. Naruto got up and went into the kitchen and made breakfast. It was the same every morning. Wake up, make a wonderful breakfast that he wasn't allowed to eat, hopefully not get beaten before his shower, hoping against hope that he wouldn't raped him, then beat him, get out and get dressed painfully, avoid him, get punched in the stomach and pushed out the door. When he was done he whispered under his breath <em>I hope you choke and die. <em>Before he went upstairs to take his shower, using his favorite shampoo and body wash that smelled like Ocean. Naruto sighed heavily as the warm- yes warm, almost freezing water went over him- _He _never let Naruto take the hot water, unless he was in the shower with him. _He _wanted it all for himself. When Naruto was done he got out of the shower, praying to a god that he didn't believe in, thanking him that _He_ didn't come in, and got dressed in his Orange Tee and blue jeans. He then got on his black and orange shoes that he loved.

Naruto walked downstairs and gasped in pain as he was shoved into the wall, pinned there. So much for a good day. He was doing so good. He hadn't seen or heard from him all morning.

"My My Naruto. How are we this morning? Sorry I couldn't join you in the shower." The red headed figure asked Naruto tightening his grip on Narutos shoulders licking Naruto's scared cheeks. He gasped in pain and shivered at the though of getting raped again and for being licked by his suppose guardian. He had never been nice to Naruto, but he was the only living relative that he had. After the crash, he couldn't remember anything about his life. _He_ said that there was no one else. Naruto had no choice but to believe him.

"Fi-Fine. Yo-Your bre-breakfast i-is re-ready Si-Sir." Naruto stammered out and yelped in pain as he was thrown into the other side of the hall. He slid down the wall gasping for breath holding his side. _He _had broken his rib a few mouths ago. They don't heal fast, even with Narutos fast healing rate. Bones don't usually heal as fast. If he hits him and brakes a bone they heal slower then if he were slammed into the ground and got beaten.

"Get up! You have to go to school." _He _shouted at Naruto and pulled his hair until he was standing.

"Y-Yes si-sir." Naruto said in pain running out the door, tears of pain running down his face. He wasn't allowed to cry in front of Him. He would just get a harsher beating. When he calmed down and the ache in his side was more tolerable he stopped and looked around not realizing where he was. He saw someone with blond pigtails and ran up to them.

"Hey Baa-chan. Do you know where the High School is?" The lady turned her eyes wide, but she quickly recovered. She couldn't believe her eyes. She must be more drunker then she thought. First day of the new school year and she was already drunk beyond city limits.

"Down the road brat, to the left down main street and there you are. Now get out of my site Gaki." She said. Naruto ran off with a big grin. He didn't notice that the Blond haired women was looking after him.

"Thanks Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled after he realized he didn't say thank you to the nice lady. Even though she was drunk she didn't look like it. She didn't even slur her words like most people do.

"Naruto….. could it really be you?" She whispered letting the slight breeze wash away the sorrow she felt. She would just have to make sure when she got to school. She started walking again with a small smile. Even if it wasn't him, and she was just to drunk to know what she was doing, he had brightened her day and possibly for the next few years.

Sasuke ditched that day of school. He went to the Cemetery and talked to the Namikaze family until it got dark. Itachi came after work, Kiba, Shika, and all of Naruto's other friends came after school and stayed for as long as they could. He placed a single fire lily that he had been holding and twirling slightly in his hand all day, on each grave.

"I miss you so much Naru-chan. I hope you can forgive me for everything that I have done since the last time I was here. Mom and Dad miss you to. They called me last night, they said to tell you and Mina-Tou and K-Kaa that they were sorry they couldn't visit today. They promised to visit you when they come back though…... if they have time you know. They are always busy with something. Naru-Chan. You know how we would always play hide n seek in my back yard and each time you would get scared? I would always hold you and tell you that everything is ok? I- " Sasuke stopped talking when he heard a tree branch snap in the woods behind him. " Whos there? Come out!" Sasuke glared and went into the trees seeing a orange blur go past him.

_Naruto._ Sasuke said running after him. " Naruto! Come back!" Sasuke yelled and ran faster. _Don't run Naruto. Onegai come back…._ Sasuke ran harder and stopped the blond and Orange blur hugging him to him. " Naruto…. Your cold." Sasuke frowned hugging him tighter.

Naruto Stiffened in Sasukes hold and got out of his grasp. " Stay away from me! L-Let me go!" Naruto yelled frightened, stiffening in Sasuke hold. Here was a random stranger hugging him to the point where he couldn't breath, in a graveyard, late at night. Sasuke let him go and stepped back looking at the ground.

_I-It wasn't him. He smells like him and feels like him. Na-Naru-chan….._ Sasuke whispered in his mind while small tears fell from his now cold black eyes. This blond stranger wasn't there anymore. Sasuke was in his own little world now. He was remembering the feel of Naruto close to him, the warmth, his laugh, his shining blue eyes, his tears that fell when he was scared, everything about him. He was nothing more then a memory now.

Naruto fell to his knees coughing up blood. Sasuke stiffened and looked at Naruto through his tears.

" Naruto!" Sasuke yelled jumping up. _It's the same. Its him. Its my Naru-chan. Naruto! Onegai be alright. I have to get him to my house. Itachi. He should be home. I Cant carry him to my car by myself._ Sasuke dug out his cell phone and dialed Itachis Number. He picked up on the first ring. Sasuke never called Itachi anymore. Not even if he was in a fight and had to spend the night in a allyway.

"Sasuke. What it is? You never call me." Itachi sounded worried, he should be.

"Cemetery, Now, No questions. Just do it." Sasuke hung up and wiped some blood from Naruto's mouth. He didn't know when Naruto had passed out. Sasuke picked up Naruto and started to walk back to the gates. They were pretty deep into the Cemetery so at the pace that Sasuke was walking it would take about 20 minutes to get to the gates.

_Naru-chan. You have to be ok. Onegai be ok. You have to. I cant lose you a second time. I cant. If you die then no one will stop me in killing myself. I wont be separated from you again._

The storm that had been going non stop all day got a little harder slamming against Sasuke. He almost fell a few times while carrying Naruto. Just like on that same day. The same storm blew in. Giving back the life that everyone thought was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naru-chan. You have to be ok. Onegai be ok. You have to. I cant lose you a second time. I cant. If you die then no one will stop me in killing myself. I wont be separated from you again._

The storm that had been going non stop all day got a little harder slamming against Sasuke. He almost fell a few times while carrying Naruto. Just like on that same day. The same storm blew in. Giving back the life that everyone though was lost.

Sasuke was holding Naruto close to him trying to keep him warm, holding him up so that he wouldn't choke on the blood that he was coughing up about every 5 minutes. He had got to the gate but Itachi wasn't there. It had been about 30 minutes since he made the call to Itachi. Sasuke had no idea what he was doing or where he was. He most likely was over at Kisames house screwing him or something stupid like that.

"Itachi! Help me get him in the car!" Sasuke yelled over the wind when Itachi got out of his car and ran over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was now sitting on a chair by his bed watching the blond throw up blood now and then. He was still passed out and supported with more then 10 large pillows to keep him up. Blood had got into both Naruto and Sasukes hair while he was taking Naruto to his room. Everything that had gotten on both of them in the graveyard was washed away by the rain. They were both covered in his blood but Sasuke could care less. He just wanted his Naru-chan to be ok. This was proof that he was Namikaze Naruto. When they were little Naruto had always gotten deathly ill when they were out in the cold for more then 6 hours. Naruto would start coughing up blood and would soon after that start throwing it up. He was shaking violently and thrashing around like he was having a bad dream. They never did find out what was wrong with Naruto.

Sasuke got off the chair and got onto the bed crawling behind Naruto hugging him close to him.

"Naru-Chan…. Onegai be alright." Sasuke whispered. Itachi came in and saw Sasuke cuddling close to Naruto.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Itachi asked. He was getting worried about his younger brother. He saw the tears running down Sasukes face and walked over to him. "Sasuke? Why are you crying? You haven't cried since you found out Na-"

"Hes not dead! He not dead Itachi." Sasuke said looking up more tears falling.

"Sasuke. How many times do I have to tell you. Naruto isn't coming-"

"HE ISNT DEAD! HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU ITACHI! HE NEVER DIED!" Sasuke yelled. There was a flash of lightning and a loud boom. Sasuke whimpered softly and hugged Naruto tighter closing his eyes. Sasuke was emo, a asshole, a prick, a ice cube that never showed his emotions, but a thunderstorm could take all of that and throw it down the drain. When it came to thunderstorms Sasuke was afraid. When he was little, before he met Naruto there was a storm like this one and lightning hit their tree by the house. Soon after the hole house was in flames and they all barely got out alive.

"Sasuke…. Its alright." Itachi said sitting on the bed. " There is one more way we can be sure this is really our brother, Sasuke. But we have to give him the medicine and get him cleaned up ok." Itachi said gently.

"Tachi-Onii…. He smells the same and feels the same way he did back then. Give him his medicine." Sasuke said. He helped Itachi give Naruto the medicine and together they got Naruto cleaned up. They didn't get him in the tub because they thought it wouldn't be right. Naruto would have to sleep in the same clothes again. Sasuke frowned slightly looking at Naruto's clothing. They were baggy and didn't fit hi really well. He was small and skinny for his age.

Sasuke and Naruto had more then a brother relationship. Sasuke liked to think about it that way. He loved Naruto more then his own life. He would do anything for Naruto, but he could never tell him Itachi was still in shock about learning that he didn't really lose his brother. He still had both of them and he was determined to find out who took him away from his family.

"Itachi." Sasuke called after his brother as he started to leave. " O-Onegai. Stay." Sasuke said. Itachis eyes softened and nodded.

"Hai. Of course. Sasuke." Itachi said getting into bed with him, Him on one side of Naruto and Sasuke on the other. Like how it use to be whenever Naruto was to spend the night. The bed was big enough for all of them since it was a king size bed. "Sasuke. You said he doesn't remember who you are. I think he lost his memory."

"I-I know Tachi. I cant lose him again. He will freak when he wakes-" The cell phone on the bedside table rang. Sasuke answered.

"Hello? This is Uchiha Sasuke speaking." There was silence on the other end for a second. Sasuke thought it was odd, but didn't think to much of it.

"Hello. This is Uzumaki Naruto's phone. Do you know him. I am Uzumaki Kyuubi, his uncle."

"Hai. I know Naruto."

"Is Naruto with you? I am worried about him. He didn't answer any of my calls."

"Yes. He is with us. He is sick and is sleeping right now. He is in no condition to be moved from my house. We will get him to you as soon as he is well enough though." Sasuke explained. He heard the growl that was most likely meant to be covered up so Sasuke couldn't hear.

"I need him here. Now. It's a family problem."

" Naruto was out in the rain for more then 6 hours. As his uncle you should know that he gets deathly sick. He cant be moved or he could get worse. Its still storming outside, there is nothing we can do until now. I am sorry. He will be fine to go home in a few days, but until then he will have to stay here." Sasuke said softly. He heard the phone on the other end hang up. The storm was still going on outside and most likely cut off the signal.

"He sounded angry." Itachi commented.

"Hai. He did. Narutos Phone is pitiful. So are his clothes. They are baggy on him." Sasuke said frowning. Naruto didn't use to wear such baggy clothing, they looked like they would fall off of him they were so skinny.

" I will get Naruto a new phone tomorrow. You and him both will take the day off of school. We can get everything he will need then. Sasuke?" Itachi looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at him like he used to. Like family. Like he considered him his brother again.

"Tachi….. I'm sorry. For everything." Sasuke said quietly looking away from him.

"Sasuke. I promised 10 years ago that I would protect you, weather you wanted it or not. I kept it. Now get to sleep ok. I have to get some work done but I will be back by the time you wake up. I will be in my office if you need me." Itachi sighed softly and went out of the room and into his office calling Kisame.

"Kisame. I know its late, but get everyone to my house. Now."

"What the hell Koi. Its like 3 am! What the hell you calling me for now?"

"Its important. Get everyone here now. I want everyone here within 20 minutes. Got it?" Itachi opened the office door and walked in. He quickly walked over to his computer and started typing in the many passwords. He pulled up the Namikag file that he looked at every year since they died. Or, were suppose to be dead.

"20- You only wanted everyone there within that-"

"19 minutes Kisame…." Itachi said hanging up. He didn't like bossing Kisame around like this, but he was getting annoying. He had to do this fast. He had to get answers.

"Now that everyone is here. I have news for you. Yesterday was the Namikazes death-day. Did you each go to their graves?" Itachi asked. They all nodded. " Good. When I tell you this NONE. NONE of you will leave this room." Itachi was on edge. Sasuke came in about 5 minutes telling Itachi that Naruto was crying in his sleep and begging someone to stop. Whatever he wanted stopped Itachi didn't know. Sasuke was still trying to wake him up.

"Just tell us damnit! You us woke up at mother fucking 3 am. I don't want to sit here all damn fucking day asshole." Hidan glared. He was pissed. No one wakes him up at 3 in the morning unless its to have sex.

"Naruto. Is alive." Hell broke loose. Everyone was shouting and yelling. Some wanted to believe it. Others were calling Itachi a liar and they wanted to kill him. They were all silenced by Itachis glare. " Naruto is alive and he is in Sasukes room. I will let you go in there if you don't say anything. Naruto was out in the rain almost all day I am guessing from the way he was acting. Sasuke should be asleep right now-"

"Does he have-"

"I don't know. Sasuke wouldn't let me check. I wanted to get him out of his bloodied clothing, but he would shy away and whimper. Sasuke got mad at me so I stopped trying. Let's go. NO one is allowed to make any noise or you are not allowed back in this house ever again. Naruto is having nightmares and I don't want him waking up for a room filled with people." Itachi warned them. They all nodded and headed for Sasukes room.

Sasuke looked up when he heard the door open. He was still hugging Naruto tightly to him. He had given up trying to wake him, but when he picked him up and held him to him he calmed down and hugged him around the waist.

"Tach-" Sasuke stopped talking when others filed in behind him. Most of them he hadn't seen for a long time. He had missed them, but it brought back to many memories that hurt to think about. They mostly looked all the same. A lot of them had got parsing like his own. 3 on his left ear and 4 on his right. 1 above his eyebrow.

"Sasuke. How is Naru-Chan doing?" Itachi whispers walking over to the side of the bed. Everyone gathered around the bed looking at the two teens.

"Fine. He hasn't woken up yet." Sasuke said looking down at the blond mess of hair.

" Good." Itachi said sitting on the ground with all the others.

"Looks like you guys are staying the night Huh?" Sasuke sighed as they all nodded. " Fine. I better not wake up to any of you snoring…." Sasuke said laying down again falling asleep soon after.

Naruto POV

When I woke up I felt someone close to me. I stiffened and slowly got out of bed, my eyes widening as I saw who was in the bed. I didn't know who this was. How did I get here. What happened last night? I wasn't sore and I didn't smell anything close to a arousal scent in the air so I knew he didn't rape me. I smelled fear and worry that wasn't my own. I was still in the same clothing I was yesterday. I am dead. I am so dead when he gets to me. I slowly backed away from the bed only to trip on something. I landed on my back and gasped in pain holding my side. I could feel my rib digging into me. It hurt like hell. The something that I tripped on moved out from under me and looked at me.

"Was is it- Naruto. Your awake…." A blond female said standing up. My eyes widened and I felt myself start to shake as I backed away from her still on the ground. I ran into another person. My eyes widen more if that was possible as I jumped up seeing all the bodies on the ground. They didn't look dead. They were all just sleeping, some under the same blanket holding each other. I ran from the room, not knowing where I was going, but it somehow looked familiar, like I had been here before. I ran into a random room and slammed the door shut locking it.

"Naruto! Where are you? Onegai let us explain!" Someone yelled running away from where I was hiding. I moved to the back of the room and into the closet. I didn't know where I was or who anyone in this house was. How did they know me?

Normal POV

"Naruto. I know your in here. Onegai come out. There is nothing to be afraid of. If you will just let me and everyone explain…. It will make sense. Onegai Naruto. I'm sorry about everything. You see, we have been best friends since we were 3. A few mouths after your 7th birthday you and your parents were in a car crash. You were with them. Everyone thought you were dead. I…. thought you were dead. I didn't want to believe it but after a few years I started to. Naruto….. Onegai rememeber. Onegai remember all of the fun times we had. O-Onegai…." Sasuke said desperately. He didn't want to lose Naruto again. He couldn't. he knew he would die without Naruto.

"How did you get in here? I locked the door! Th-There is nothing to remember!" Naruto yelled from his place in the closet. He stiffened. Shit shit shit. His mouth got the best of him again and gave away his position. You would have thought that since he was getting abused but Kyuubi that he would keep his mouth shut. But no. That just didn't happen. Naruto froze. Kyuubi. Naruto was so dead when Kyuubi got a hold of him.

"Naruto. I live here and I have keys to all the doors." Sasuke said sitting on the ground leaning against the wall that was by the closet door. " I was alone in the world. Without my Naru-chan I was nothing and I let my life slip. I became depressed and goth and emo. My Naru probably get mad at me for going goth and stuff and I wanted the pain to go away but I knew he would forever be mad at me if I started drinking and doing drugs, I didn't want that. So I started cutting. I knew he couldn't be mad at me forever, just a little while. I did-"

" W-why am I here? My u-uncle will be mad at me because he doesn't know where I am." Naruto cut him off. Sasuke frowned.

"Do you remember last night?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"No…. I don't. Not that much.. I remember talking to Obaa-chan and she told me to go to the cemetery, it took me forever to find it and I heard s-someone talking so I followed the voice- It was you. I didn't want to get beat up by you so I ran…. Why did you run after me?"

"You looked liked my Naru-chan….. You thought that I would beat you up?"

"That's right…e-everyone hates me. E-Even here….. you hugged me and said I was cold. It was raining really hard. I don't even know why I was out there. I just really wanted to see what was there and so I guess that was my….drive…. " Naruto sneezed loudly and brought his knees to his chest.

" You see if your outside in the rain and cold like that for more then 6 hours you get deathly ill. You start coughing and throwing up blood once you pass out." Sasuke explained.

"How…. Did you know that?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Because, You know my Naru-chan, how I said he died, he didn't. He, is you. You are my Naru-chan and I have proof. One being that you get deathly ill and the other is the Uchiha crest burned into your shoulder. Every Uchiha has it. You were the exception. My father considered you family so he gave you the mark and you accepted it willingly." Naruto stiffened, his eyes wide. He knew that his uncle was hurting him. No one could know!

" I-I'm Sorry…." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke had no reason to keep him in his house and talk to him about something that was obviously something that pained him.

"You were in a car crash with your parents. Everyone thought that you died at the hospital with your Kaa-san. We are going to figure out how they thought you were dead and how they were able to get you out of the hospital unnoticed and keep you from us… Naru-chan… Onegai come out." Sasuke said putting his hand on the doorknob. He didn't want to force Naruto into anything.

"Wh-whats your name?" Naruto asked standing up in the small closet. He sounded like a small child when he talked most of the time. Sasuke found it cute. He held his side for a minute until the pain wasn't that bad.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said while texting Itachi that he found Naruto and was going to let him shower and get warm before getting him brakefast.

"U-Uchiha-San. I have to go back to my u-uncle." Naruto started coughing hard, he was starting to feel dizzy. Sasuke opened the door and handed Naruto a pill and a glass of water that he had brought with him. He knew Naruto would need it fairly soon after he woke up. Naruto was different Sasuke noticed. He wasn't his normal hyper self, but then again things change in 10 years.

"You cant go back to your uncles right now. Your sick and he already called you. I told him that it would be a few days until your well again. Lets get you showered, you can barrow some of my clothes and then we can get you something to eat ok?" Sasuke put his phone away and looked at the scared blond.

"H-Hai." Naruto said not looking Sasuke in the eye. He was the one that was in the bed with him. Be blushed slightly then paled. He would do anything Sasuke Uchiha wanted in the days that he was here so hopefully if he needed a place to stay then he could come here.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just thought that I would let you all know that I know the correct usage between Kun and Chan. I chose Chan because I wanted to. Not because I wanted to be insulting or anything like that. I just like Chan better then Kun is all. So if you take the time to review about that, I dont want you to even review. I want nice reviews. I know you were just helping out but today I am not in the mood to handle reviews like that. I am sorry if I offend you when I say that I dont entirely care. I can use the surnames of Japan how ever I like and I am also sorry to say that you cant make me change what I have written****. If you dont like how I use the surnames then you can just leave my story. I know I will be sorry about this little rant but right now I dont care. I want nice reviews like I have said and if you dont have anything nice to say about my story then go away.**

"You cant go back to your uncles right now. Your sick and he already called you. I told him that it would be a few days until your well again. Lets get you showered, you can barrow some of my clothes and then we can get you something to eat ok?" Sasuke put his phone away and looked at the scared blond.

"H-Hai." Naruto said not looking Sasuke in the eye. He was the one that was in the bed with him. Be blushed slightly then paled. He would do anything Sasuke Uchiha wanted in the days that he was here so hopefully if he needed a place to stay then he could come here.

After Naruto had his shower he got into the black sinny jeans and black and orange slim fitting shirt long sleeve shirt. He smiled softly. It was a perfect fit. It was nice to wear something that fit him. He hadnt had that for a very long time. He ran the towel through his hair once more before exiting the bathroom and heard Sasuke gasp.

Sasuke POV:

I had never seen anything more angelic before in my life then when I saw Naruto walk out of my bathroom. I walked over to him wanting so badly to kiss him like I use to.

"How do they fit Naru-Chan?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look and then looked down.

"T-They are f-fine U-Uchiha-Sama..."

"Sasuke... its Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke-Sama..." He nodded slightly and I frowned. There was something very wrong here. Very Very wrong with him.

" Lets get you something to eat okay..." Sasuke said softly and started to walk away with Naruto following close behind him. He walked down the many halls making sure that the blond angel was keeping up with him.

"_I have to stay close to him or I will get lost here... But if I am to close then he might hit me..."_ Naruto thought to himself and stopped walking for a second getting some distance from Sasuke.

"_there is something wrong with him but what? he is still sick and when I look at him he looks away. He is still shy but he should remember me..." Sasuke frowned. " Maybe there is some mental disorder that we didnt know about... Maybe he just doesnt remember... but he has to. Maybe he just blocked everything from his memory after his parents died. i bets thats it..." _Sasuke thought to himself as he turned into the grand kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. What would you like to eat Naru-Ch- Naruto." Naruto flinched slightly and looked away.

"R-Ramen p-please."

"Alright." Sasuke ordered Ramen from the cook and order tomato soup. He frowned thinking about his ealier thoughts and thought it would be best to just ask him.

"Naruto... do you know how your parents died?" Sasuke asked him looking at him.

"Th-They died in a car crash. U-Uncle Kyuubi t-took m-me in when th-they di-died."

_He is stuttering to much. I know that name from somewhere but I know that Naruto doesnt have an Uncle Named that._ Sasuke got out his black Iphone and started to text Itachi. /_Look up Kyuubi. I know that Naru-chan doesnt have an uncle named that. I dont know the last name but you will be able to find it if you look hard enough. We are in the kitchen./_

_/Alright. Everyone is still here but I dont think its a very good idea to send everyone down here... I shall be down in a moment after I send everyone home./_

_/Kay/_ " I see, and he treats you well?" Naruto started to shake but he nodded.

"H-Ha-Hai."

"okay...lets eat..." Sasuke said seeing their food arrive.

It has been four days since Naruto came to the Uchiha house hold. Naruto had gottn clothing, a cell phone, bedding and everything her would need for his stay there. From Itachi's findings on his uncle he would be staying a long time. During those four days with th shopping and being in the car and being with Sasuke, He refused everything. Except being with Sasuke. He didnt mind that. But everything he refused to have them get, they got it anyway. It didnt matter the price.

Naruto had been introduced to Itachi and all of his friends and Sasukes friends as well. They were always nice to him and when they thought he didnt see them he could see tears glistening in some of their eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly to the yellow haired, blue eyed, fox.

"Hai?" He said and looked up at the raven. The light in the room shone just right that it was like an actual raven feathers.

"I want you t listen to a song that I made." He said and looked away.

"What do you play?" Naruto asked with a soft smile.

"The Piano." He said and walked out of the room. He brought in a keyboard and set it up. "I made this song the day after you were brought here. I call it Lullaby." He said and sat down putting his fingers on the keys.

He started to play and after a few seconds of playing he started to sing. ( Start listening to Lullaby from Nickelback. I dont own the song or name. )

Well, I know the feeling  
>Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<br>And there ain't no healing  
>From cutting yourself with the jagged edge<br>I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
>Take it from someone who's been where you're at<br>Laid out on the floor  
>And you're not sure you can take this anymore<p>

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<p>

Please let me take you  
>Out of the darkness and into the light<br>'Cause I have faith in you  
>That you're gonna make it through another night<br>Stop thinking about the easy way out  
>There's no need to go and blow the candle out<br>Because you're not done  
>You're far too young<br>And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<p>

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
>Everybody's been forgotten<br>When everybody's tired of being alone  
>Yeah, everybody's been abandoned<br>And left a little empty handed  
>So if you're out there barely hanging on...<p>

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<p>

Naruto had tears flowing down his face, his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. " Where did you see my scars?" He asked shakily. Sasuke walked over to him and sat down by him hugging him tightly.

"In your eyes." Sasuke whispered and let go of the blond, pulling up his sleeve and showing him his own scars. " I started this when I lost someone that I loved deeply. And ever since I have been doing it. I was extremely young." He looked down. " Now tell me what your uncle did to you Naruto, please." he said and felt the blond tence in his hold. " I know what kind of a person he is Naru-Chan. I know what he has done to many people. Many kids your age. Naruto you have to understand that myself and Itachi and everyone that you have met these past few days are here to help you in any way that you need it. I will always be here for you. You can trust me."

"I... cant Sasuke. You will not want to talk to me. Be around me. Even look at me." Naruto said more tears falling. He knew he was falling in love with the Raven and he couldnt help by cry. Cry for all of the things they have done for him and cfry for the things that will happen when he gets home.

" That will never happen Naru-chan. Never!" Sasuke said almost nodded but couldnt bring himself to say anything.

"Did he hurt you? Rape you? lock you in a room?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded to each one flinching at each one badly and starting to shake. " Did you go with out food, water, clothing?"

"Stop! Stop please!"

"Did he burn you, whip you, cut you, beat you until you blacked out.? Tell me Naruto what he did to you!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto shook his head sobbing. " No No No No No No!"

"Sasuke what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Itachi said and smacked Sasuke across the face. Everything stilled as Sasuke was hit, the echo deafening. Naruto looked up in horror and stood up quickly pushing Itachi away.

"Touch him again and you die..." Naruto growled out all traces of him crying and broken now gone suddenly feeling very protective of the Raven. The scars of his cheeks seemed bigger and more defined while his eyes were cold and dangerous. He looked at Itachi who was on the ground looking at him. He stood up and looked at the blonde before walking away. He turned around glaring at Sasuke and he actually flinched at the hard stare. " You dont need to know what my uncle did to me nor will I tell you!" Naruto yelled at him and walked away out of the house and into the backyard. Sasuke stood there stunned.


End file.
